


DATAble

by WhatsAnUpdateSchedule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting eventually, Slow Burn, This will eventually get inappropriate provided I actually ever update ever, but ya know, its a slow burn, just to be clear, you don't date both skeles just mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule/pseuds/WhatsAnUpdateSchedule
Summary: Mob Sans is given a new lease on life, provided he can figure out the modern world and modern technology. Oh, and find a reason to enjoy life at all.Maybe he hits two birds with one stone when he texts the wrong number, and gains a long distance friend.





	DATAble

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short introductory chapter. Hope it isn't terrible, and if you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me I am not afraid to say I suck at writing. See end notes for more about potential updates!

It had been an honest mistake when the blue Sans accidentally pulled the other versions of himself into his universe. Sometimes things happen when you are experimenting with the time space continuum. Or at least, that was what the blue Sans had told them. Mob was a bit skeptical, but opted to believe this laid-back scientist. Rather than question it, he just let this ‘Sans’ and this ‘Alphys’ do their thing.

It was an interesting plan, but still one he knew wasn’t going to work.

The machine whirred to life as the small, loud Sans talked nonstop about his brother and guard duty and Queen Toriel before vanishing with a flash. The space nerd was next, talking about the stars and his brother as well. Gone without an issue. Edgelord followed, managing to curse out his ‘boss’ and where he came from while looking incredibly homesick. Rows of Sanses teleported back home, to the world that was missing them. After awhile, he got tired of watching.

“mob,” the blue Sans (the true Sans?), lightly shook him where he was leaning on the wall.

He sighed, flicking the up brim of his hat so he could see the room again. “my turn to go, then, huh?”

The yellow dinosaur approached from one of the mechanic contraptions, and both she and Sans gave him a comforting look. “Y-yep! You’re the l-last one.”

“it’s time to go home, buddy.” Sans started to lead him over to the machine, but Mob tugged his arm out of his grasp.

“i can walk over there just fine.” He straightened out his jacket suit before taking his place on the correct mark. “let’s get this over with.”

“G-great!” Alphys took her place at the controls again. “So, y-you know the drill. Just think of things b-back in your universe that you miss, that make you happy. The dimension hopper will do the r-rest.”

Sans stuffed his hands in his pocket, giving him the biggest grin he could manage. “you know. ‘there’s no place like home’, and all that.”

“A-and, uh,” Alphys spoke much softer, “sorry again ab-bout this whole mess. We have to be m-more careful with our dimensional experiments.”

He just nodded, and took a deep breath. Might as well give it a shot.

“there’s the smell of the city. not clean, but the smell of progress. society is developin’. keepin’ the booze hidden from the coppers when they crash the speakeasy. the taste of magic-laced booze that ya can find in any monster joint around town. the thrill of a car chase. knowin’ even a monster stranger is gonna back ya up because all ya got is each other…”

Alphys and Sans looked at each other. The hopper wasn’t reacting. Normally at least by that point it would’ve started charging up, locking in on some sort of universe.

“Try t-talking about your loved ones. It really picked up for the others when they talked about the p-people that had to be missing them.” Alphys suggested.

Sans hummed in agreement. “what about papyrus? isn’t he worried about you?”

He didn’t feel anything but a familiar hollow ache as he took in what they were saying. But that was okay. He was used to it. 

“someone… someone really should be there to look after him. look after them. no one respects that place anymore. once the humans realized what it was they paid off the city to stop carin’ for it. i swear,” he let out a mirthless laugh, “if i let those flowers die pap’d dust me himself. they’re the only color left in the city sometimes.”

The machine still refused to come to life, and Alphys was about to interject, but Sans raised a hand, stopping her. There was something off. There was a reason that he wasn’t talking about his friends.

He wasn’t looking at them anymore; he wasn’t looking anywhere really. He took out a lone cigar, absentmindedly rolling it between his finger and thumb. 

“i’m the only one they can depend on. otherwise they’ll wither away. but,” he sighed, “that isn’t something that makes me happy.”

At that point he did look up, an empty glance at Alphys before focusing on Sans. “this isn’t gonna work.”

“Of c-course it’ll work! It worked fine with the others! It’s p-probably something wrong with the system. I’ll go check and see what could be wrong…” Alphys scurried off into another room, and the door shut behind her.

Sans let out a low whistle. “she isn’t going to find anything wrong back there, is she?”

“i wouldn’t guess it.” He took a step down off the pad, taking a seat in one of the lab chairs.

Sans took the seat across from him, examining the empty smile of this strange version of himself. The Sans that had avoided the others more than the actual grim reaper. The Sans that had stuck to his corner. The Sans that damn near cringed when he mentioned Papyrus, even though he probably thought he hid it well.

“this machine won’t work unless you have something to go back to.”

Mob made a grunt of understanding.

“but you don’t have anything to go back to, do you?”

“heh,” he let out another one of those laughs, the aimless ones that matched his expressionless eyes. “ya got me there.”

There was a long moment of silence before Sans reached across and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The other Sans started at the touch, giving him a skeptical look.

“then why are you letting us try to send you back?”

That wasn’t what he was expecting. That wasn’t anywhere near what he was expecting. This place… didn’t belong to him. “this is your universe.”

“yes. and if you’d ask, i’d be willing to share. it sounds to me that what happens in your world is final. there’s no reason to send you back there. i’ve lived through that pain before. i wouldn’t wish it on any version of me.” Sans almost couldn’t believe what he was saying. But it was true. And, as far as they could tell, there were no repercussions of having more than one Sans in the same universe.

“i really can’t take this from ya. besides, in all honesty, i’m near fallin’ down anyways. i don’t want your friends and family ta have ta live through another you dyin’.” He wasn’t lying. Sans could see it in the way he slumped in his chair, the way his eye lights brightened at the thought of falling.

“you need your friends and family. that’s why you’re like this in the first place. you wouldn’t fall down then.” 

“your friends and family aren’t mine.”

“paps would disagree.” Sans reached down, pulling out his cell phone, and punched in his speed dial. 

“hey now-” Mob started, leaning forward to reach for the cell.

“shut up. hey bro! no, i was talking to another one of those sanses. i was wondering. he doesn’t have a papyrus in his universe, and i was thinking that he could come live with us for awhile to marvel in your greatness. okay, good. uhuh. yeah, i think it’s bone tibia good time.” Papyrus’ yell was audible; Sans’ amusement was apparent. “okay, bro. we’ll see you at home.”

Sans hung up the phone and tried not to look smug at the other him. “well. now you have to come, otherwise you’ll disappoint him.”

It was then that Alphys came bursting back through the door. “I’m sorry!” she immediately started. “I j-just can’t find anything wrong. I checked everything but I’m just n-not seeing what could be causing this and-”

“ya can calm down, doctor alphys. nothin’ is wrong with your machine.” Mob let out a sigh.

“But… but…” she continued to look over her notes, still trying to find where the flaw could be.

“it’s okay, alph. he’s just going to have to stay with us.” Sans stood up and half-wrapped an arm around the stuttering dino. “he’s already been adopted by paps.”

“fine.” 

Sans was shocked by the sudden agreement from the previously stubborn skeleton. (He wasn’t that stubborn was he? Stars, he hopes not.) “great.”

“alright.” 

Sans waited for a second, giving the silent skeleton the opportunity to say anything else, but was only met with the low hum of laboratory electronics.

Still, he felt the need to stay positive for the tired reflection of himself. “what do you think, alph? i think he’ll do great here.” He gave her a half squeeze.

“I-I-I guess?” she still seemed slightly shell shocked.

“okay. then we should start heading out. thanks so much for housing the sanses over the last couple of days, and i’ll see you in the lab on monday, okay?” Sans turned and started heading out the door. “we’d best be going. come on, mob.”

And that was it. Everything had been decided.

“i just don’t even know.” Mob followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my end notes. Heres the deal: I write fanfic all the time, but never post any anywhere. I also never finish anything. So I figured maybe I would finish something if it was posted somewhere? Maybe?
> 
> Either way, this story is actually one of three Mob!Sans/Reader fics that I currently have in the works. I hope to eventually finish them all, because I need more Mob Sans in my life, but I figure spreading myself thin over three stories would be a bad idea. So! I figured I would post the first chapter or two of each of em, and whatever story gets the most traffic (even if its just one person or spam bot!) I'll try to put my focus on. I'll be posting the other two soon after some editing, so feel free to check that out if ya want.


End file.
